Sacrificio
by kawaii destruction
Summary: Snape y Hermione hacen un trato a ciegas, la chica no se da cuenta de que se ha metido en la boca del lobo, ni siquiera sospecha de la verdadera cara de su profesor. Situado en el sexto año en Hogwarts


_Mi primer fanfic de Harry Potter!! Estoy leyendo (apenas) el libro siete, así que no sé qué pase realmente con los personajes, aunque no creo que afecte nada a mi historia. Además estoy orgullosa por que llegué inmaculada y virgen a la publicación del libro en español XD, logré zafarme de todos los datos, a excepción de dos cositas que publicaron en el periódico y leí obligada por mi hermano que casi me lo aventó a los ojos. Lástima que esas dos "cositas" fueran el final del libro ajajaja. Repito para las críticas: primer fanfic de Harry Potter, ojalá les guste._

* * *

_**  
**_

_**Sacrificio**_

Snape volvió a su habitación después de un día particularmente pesado, la marca otra vez le dolía y cada vez podía disimular menos, aunque era un maestro del engaño, de eso podía enorgullecerse. Si todos supieran lo que en realidad hacía...

Tomó una copa de un vino que parecía ser especial por el aspecto de la botella que lo contenía, vieja y elegante, con la etiqueta "_sets Mounduille"_y la silueta de una cara rechoncha dibujada con color uva, que animada se empinaba la copa y miraba con aire autosuficiente.

Como lo esperaba, llamaron a la puerta de su habitación.

-entre- dijo con su voz profunda y baja. Enseguida una pequeña alumna de Hufflepuff de segundo grado entró a la oscura habitación -ah, eres tu- su tono fue evidentemente aburrido -ya me cansé de ti, ya no debes venir. Y cuidado con revelar nuestro secreto- amenazó clavándole la mirada a la pequeña, que se estremeció

-si, señor- contestó de manera tímida, aunque muy aliviada. Cerró la puerta sin hacer ningún ruido, claro que no diría nada, jamás se atrevería a revelarle a alguien las cosas que había tenido que hacer.

Severus siguió disfrutando de su vino, hacía un buen trabajo doble y se merecía sus recompensas, estaba seguro de que Dumbledore estaría de acuerdo con eso. Consultó un viejo reloj de pared cuya aguja para los segundos era la pata de una tarántula que se sacudía de vez en cuando. Ella no tardaría, siempre era puntual.

En efecto, a la hora señalada, Hermione tocó a la puerta

-pasa- Snape hizo una mueca con la comisura de los labios similar a una sonrisa -sabía que llegarías-

-eso acordamos- contestó la chica con el ceño fruncido

-mmm siempre eres tan altanera Granger, pero ya aprenderás a no serlo- el profesor se levantó y se colocó justo frente a la joven de 16 años -estas serán las reglas: jamás dirás lo que en este cuarto escuches, veas o... hagas ¿entendiste?-

-si-

-¿si qué?-

-si... señor- contestó cortantemente

-dime Severus, pero solo cuando estemos en esta habitación, tu serás la única con ese privilegio- la miró como esperando ver en el rostro de ella el sentimiento de ser honrada- Bueno -continuó al recibir solo miradas fulminantes- como no confío en ti, ni tu en mi... -sacó un frasco de su túnica- tomemos esta poción, es para guardar secretos, creeme, también querrás que no diga nada -Hermione se quedó parada sin saber si beber o no lo que Snape le ofrecía

-¿como puedo estar segura de qué es realmente una poción para guardar secretos?- preguntó desconfiada aguantando la pesada mirada del hombre

-tendrás que confiar en mi- trató de sonreír

-pues no lo hago-

-deberías. Ahora bebe, no hay tiempo que perder ¡bebe!- ante la duda de Hermione, Snape se desesperó, la tomó del cabello y la obligó a beber, ella lo hizo tomada por sorpresa, pero en cuanto pudo se deshizo del agarre. Retrocedió todo lo que pudo, tosiendo pero demasiado tarde, se había tragado la bebida sabor a cloro

-¡eso no lo debe hacer un profesor!- gritó furiosa con la voz rasposa, cuando pudo volver a hablar

-en este lugar no soy tu profesor. Aquí llevaremos a cabo nuestro acuerdo ¿recuerdas cuál es?-

-si, yo haré todo lo que usted me diga y usted... pero yo pensé que se refería a tareas extras, informarle de algunas cosas...- preguntó nerviosa, el gesto de burla que Snape había hecho con la boca, le hizo saber que las reglas de la escuela no aplicarían en esa habitación, la revelación le hizo temer, tendría que ser astuta para usar aquello a su favor-

-esas son estupideces, lo que te pediré que hagas... bueno, será muy distinto a lo que tenías en mente- por primera vez, Hermione presenció la sonrisa de Snape y fue aterradora, quiso huir de ahí, pero aquella parte del trato que le convenía a ella, le instaba a quedarse-será todo un placer domarte- a la chica le recorrió un escalofrío a lo largo de la espalda. Sin poder evitarlo, el miedo se fue apoderado de ella, lo cual no dejó de notar el profesor, sonrió nuevamente con un brillo perverso en los ojos, le mostraba algo a Hermione con la mirada que ella no podía descifrar, nadie la había visto de esa forma -recuerda, debes obedecer a todos mis caprichos- la tomó del brazo, Hermione deseaba no haber dejado su varita en la sala común. Para su mala fortuna, alguien tocó a la puerta, Snape se posó frente a la chica, tapándola -¿quién es?- preguntó temiendo que alguien descubriese su juego

-yo profesor- contestó la voz de un chico, Hermione quiso morir al reconocer la voz de Draco-

-ah- contestó con alivio -pasa- Malfoy entró con prisa

-quien-usted-sabe...- comenzó pero fue violentamente callado por un fuerte "sht" de Snape, quien dejó ver a Hermione. Draco la miró primero a ella y luego a Snape preguntándole con su tan expresiva mirada qué hacía ella con él

-solo guarda silencio-

-creo que es mejor que me vaya- opinó Hermione devolviéndole la mirada de desprecio al Slytherin

-no- la atajó Snape -apenas empezamos- la mirada aquella volvió, y esta vez fue reveladora al escuchar la primera orden, que sin tacto y más bien con prisa, pronunció -desnúdate- el corazón de la Griffindor latió con tanta violencia que pensó que explotaría. Snape se remojó los labios con la lengua. Draco abrió los ojos y la boca sorprendido -¿que pasa Draco?- Preguntó el profesor al percatarse de la reacción del chico -¿Nunca has visto a una mujer desnuda? Me imagino que solo a tu madre -se burló Snape, divertido con la expresión de los dos muchachos

-¡y-yo no quiero hacer eso!- gritó con todas sus fuerzas Hermione

-pero lo vas a hacer, por que necesitas que cumpla mi parte- recalcó la palabra para recordarle el motivo de su estancia ahí. Hermione, contuvo las ganas de gritar y de llorar, era cierto. Snape comenzó a perder la paciencia -¡desnúdate!- ordenó con urgencia de que sus fantasías por fin se cumplieran

-no, eso no- contestó tratando de conservar sin nada de éxito, la tranquilidad y su tono mandón

-¿quieres romper el trato?- Hermione gimió angustiada -sabes que soy el único que puede hacerlo-

-n-no es el único- se enfrentó

-ah claro, pídele a Dumbledore, no, mejor pídele a Potter que conjure magia poderosa aunque esta sea oscura, para proteger a tu padre y madre muggles ahora que sabes que Vol... quien-tu-sabes tiene planes de destruir a tu familia y a la de Weasley por ayudar a Potter-

-pero eso usted me lo dijo- reclamó temblando tan solo de pensar en la imagen de Voldemort frente a sus padres -podría ser mentira- y eso es lo que ese tiempo estuvo deseando

-creeme Granger- interrumpió Draco sonriendo satisfecho, saboreando esa victoria, sintiéndose importante -eso es verdad-

-nadie querrá arriesgarse solo para salvar a un par de muggles- muchas posibilidades cruzaron por la mente de Hermione: salir corriendo y gritar lo que Snape quería hacer, pedirle a Dumbledore que cuidara a sus padres... pero el director de la escuela casi nunca estaba ya... o buscar y hacer ella misma encantamientos, maldiciones y todo lo que fuera posible para protegerlos, pero eso le llevaría mucho tiempo y si era cierto lo que Snape le había avisado, era lo que menos tenía. Había estado estudiando con más vehemencia hechizos, conjuros, lo que fuera para proteger a sus padres, pero estando en el colegio la información que Snape le había hecho saber, la angustiaba por no poder salir del colegio, después de todo, ella no era nadie especial para que le dejaran salir, usar la magia y regresar al colegio como si nada. Finalmente llegó a su mente la posibilidad de ceder, perder su dignidad por la seguridad de sus padres, no parecía ser, al final de cuentas, un sacrificio suficiente

-está... está bien- susurró derrotada. Los ojos de Severus se iluminaron Hermione ahora comprendía que eran de lujuria

-yo no quiero ver esto- dijo, con un gesto de repulsión, Draco

-Malfoy no seas hipócrita, estúpido- regañó el profesor -yo sé como la miras en secreto, te he visto, tus fantasías con ella se hacen presentes cuando pasa a tu lado, y las disfrazas con caras de asco -Malfoy enrojeció totalmente, desvió la mirada de la de la chica, quien preguntó con la mirada al chico si aquello era cierto -y no intentes negarlo- agregó al notar que Draco abría la boca para decir algo -ahora siéntate aquí- le señaló una silla, él se apareció un sillón negro de piel, en apariencia cómodo. Draco titubeó -ella no dirá nada- el muchacho se sentó despacio, sin dejar de observar a la chica. Hermione supo desde el principio que Draco no la ayudaría, pero conservó una pequeña esperanza de remordimientos o algo parecido, algo que pudiera hacer que no sufriera la vergüenza que sentía -no tengo toda la noche- interrumpió violentamente sus pensamientos. Permanecieron en ese tenso ambiente unos segundos, Hermione inmovil sin poder pensar en nada, lo que la alteraba más. Snape chasqueó irritado con la lengua -al parecer no lo vas a hacer, así que lárgate de aquí- le señaló la puerta, pero la chica sabía que si no obedecía, sus planes se arruinarían. Agachó la cabeza y despacio se quitó la túnica, Snape sonrió con la acción, supo que ahora todo comensaría. Se acomodó en el sillón y se tapó la boca con ambas manos, para descanso de la Griffindor, no soportaría ver esa sonrisa otra vez, pero sabía que sus pensamientos no eran nada puros.

Se despojó del suéter gris sin prisas, respirando profundamente, esforzándose por cerrar los ojos, e imaginarse en otro lugar. Su mente se tranquilizó un poco y comenzó a trabajar a mil por hora, pensando qué debía hacer, alguna estrategia para salir de ese lío, ojalá tuviera poderes telequinéticos... aflojó su corbata perfectamente anudada ¿qué pasaba si se iba corriendo? Se preguntó al menos cinco veces antes de quitarse los zapatos, pero la respuesta siempre fue la imagen de sus padres muertos ¿realmente Snape era el único que podría ayudarla? Bajó con cuidado, muy entretenida, las medias. La Orden estaba ocupada, no era justo que le pidiera a algún miembro que se arriesgara por ella, y es que todos estaban demasiado preocupados en Harry...

-"Harry por dios, ven ayudarme"- rogó mentalmente al no encontrar más prendas qué retirar sin perder la dignidad. Gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a caer de su rostro, no tenía más alternativa que desabotonarse la blusa, lo hizo lo más despacio que podía, lo que le desesperaba era que ninguno de los dos hombres se quejaran de eso, como si la espera los excitara más. Si se iba de Hogwarts para proteger ella misma a su familia... no, probablemente alguien lo notaría y se armaría un alboroto, lo que finalmente atraería la atención de los mortífafos y cumplirían la amenaza hecha. La sacó de sus pensamientos un audible gemido de Draco, Hermione volteó discretamente a verlo, tenía la boca abierta y se tapaba la entrepierna. Snape no hacía ningún ruido a excepción de la respiración agitada, sin poder detenerla, calló al piso la falda de la alumna. Esta vez se le escuchó un pequeño ruido al profesor, comenzó a morderse ligeramente los labios. Su mano derecha había desaparecido bajo la túnica.

-ahora la blusa- susurró con la respiración cortada. Hermione no tuvo más remedio que obedecer.

-la ropa interior- agregó Draco completamente exitado. Snape cerró los ojos con fuerza y se desahogó con un gemido final. Hermione, temiendo que también tuviera que seguir las órdenes del hijo de un mortífago, se permitió llorar un poco más fuerte, sin embargo el profesor abrió los ojos por fin

-no, por hoy es suficiente- dijo con la voz repuesta, para sorpresa de Draco y alivio de Hermione -puedes irte, pero... deja aquí tu ropa íntima- la chica se vistió lo más rápido que pudo, ya vestida se quitó con discreción las pantaletas y el brasier y los dejó tirados en el piso. Sin mirar atrás salió corriendo a toda velocidad. Severus sonrió nuevamente ante la cara de desilusión del aprendiz -tenemos tiempo de sobra para que haga lo que sea que nosotros queramos- Draco se unió a la sonrisa, imaginando todo lo que podría hacer en ese lugar...

* * *

Harry se impulsó hacia atrás tan fuerte que, al salir del pensadero, cayó de espaldas al suelo. Había encontrado el artefacto en el despacho de Snape cuando éste huyó cobardemente después de haber matado al director de Hogwarts. Se levantó y apunó su varita con fuerza, la sangre le hervía, mataría a Snape y en venganza lo haría lentamente, hasta que pagara con dolor lo que le había hecho a Hermione. 


End file.
